Tuna
Tuna (born April 12, 2001) is a former member of the NETBOYS community, and is recognized as a legendary member. She joined the group in the summer of 2015, and was kicked out in October, 2015. She was later forgiven and invited back, but is seldom active. It is assumed she has taken a permanent leave. Little is known about Tuna's personal life, or past. Life and Career Tuna is a self-taught digital artist, and is experienced in drawing anime and manga. Personal Life Very little is known about Tuna's personal life, although it is confirmed she grew up in a middle class household in Washington. Mental Illnesses It is rumored throughout the Skype group and confirmed by Tuna herself that she most likely is autistic, and further evidence for this was provided by an online quiz. Sassafrass Gang Affiliation Tuna is a long time Sassafrass Gang member, and worked undercover with leader Mario Marshall to infiltrate the NETBOYS community. She is currently a high ranking member, continuing to work undercover and selling valuable personal information of various people, usually her "friends." Controversy Several accounts of controversy have been sparked within the NETBOYS Skype group on account of Tuna's obscene photos and erratic behavior. In October 2015, she was officially announced banned from the Skype group on account of selling personal info to bots. The reason for the betrayal is unknown to this day. Affiliation With Snazzell Since Snazzell's introduction to the group, Tuna and Snazzell have had a intimate relationship spanning over several months. The two have rumored to have engaged in digital sex and other sexual favors with one another. Shortly after Tuna's betrayal, it was rumored Nick had stopped talking to her completely, but have gotten back together on and off. Affiliation With Wardawg It is also heavily implied that Tuna and former member Wardawg have a sexually fueled relationship. Affiliation With Zazier Tuna and Zazier, quickly formed a close bond after meeting each other upon his initial introduction, leading to a rather abrupt end after her permanent leave. Affiliation With Jon It is confirmed Tuna had a sexually fueled relationship with veteran member, Jon. According to sources, the two separated due to complications involving Tuna and Wardawg. The Great Betrayal of 2015 On October 9, 2015, Tuna sold Skype usernames belonging to NETBOYS to a contact bot, infecting the members for days. Pretending to not be the bug, she misled the group into harassing the wrong members of other communities. Due to this incident, Tuna was revoked of her Skype tier level, her NETBOYS membership, and her exclusive access into the backstage VIP access Skype calls with JUGGALOSMOKER100. It was discovered that day that she was affiliated with the Sassafrass Gang, the mortal rivals of NETBOYS. /cutieboy/ Council of 2015 On October 13, 2015, Tuna was taken to the /cutieboy/ Council, with members Logan, Alex, Zazier, Danny, and Jon. Tuna was brought into the council and was accused of identity theft, selling personal information, conspiracy, and imitation. Tuna pleaded, "sorry". She was sentenced a 25 year ban on the official NETBOYS wiki, and a lifetime ban from the Skype group. She has not been heard from since, although it is rumored she keeps in contact with Snazzell. The Redemption In January, 2016, Tuna was eventually forgiven and received her privileges back once again from the Admins. However, she is often never in calls or the Skype chat. Disappearance Theories Due to Tuna's influence, there are many theories relating to her sudden disappearance. * In the early months of 2016, former member, Wardawg had called Tuna's parents, attempting to physically buy her for approximately $4.5 million. It is assumed her parents then confiscated her computer, and forced her to delete all her contacts on Skype, never to be seen again. * Another popular disappearance theory, is that Tuna was involved in a fiery car crash, killing her on impact. This has been said by many affiliates of Tuna, but not confirmed. Permanent Leave In January of 2016, it was revealed former member Wardawg had called Tuna's parents, attempting to physically buy her for approximately $4.5 million. Although this remains a rumor and one of many theories involving Tuna's disappearance, she has not been seen since. Legacy Tuna has since been recognized as a Deity and/or goddess to the group and is often reminisced about. Due to her influence, the group has made many attempts at contacting Tuna again, but to no avail. Category:Members Category:Former Members